Destruction and Demons
by Beckendwarf
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't the only Dragon Slayer to join Fairy Tail on July 7th? Meet Hakai, the Destruction Dragon Slayer. What will happen with his presence in the universe? How will the canon story be affected? What will change? When will I stop asking these questions? Who knows. AU Canon. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 **3rd Person POV**

In the middle of a snowy forest there was a woman standing with a three-year old boy in her arms. The woman looked to be about 30 years old. She had dark green hair that reached the middle of her back. Her skin was fair, almost flawless, with the exceptions of some bruises. Her eyes were a brown color, but the light from them was gone, almost as if she were already dead. The boy in her arms was asleep. He had jade green hair that had a wild look to it and his skin was a light tan color. He was bundled up in a couple blankets to keep him from the extremely cold climate.

With one look at the child's face she thought to herself, 'I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have to in order to protect him from his father.' With that thought she takes a piece of paper out, tucks it into the bundle around the boy, and put him on the snow covered forest floor. She leaned over him, kissed him on the forehead for the final time, and whispered, "I hope we meet again, Hakai, but I doubt that will ever happen. I hope you meet friends, and get the family I couldn't give you. I love you and wish that this could have been different." With those final words, tears spill out of her eyes. She notices this and wipes them out of her eyes and quickly leaves, hoping that she didn't wake up her son. That was the last time the woman ever saw her child.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

When the child started to stir from his slumber the first thing he noticed was the extreme cold. He then noticed another thing, he wasn't at home. He listened for a minute, waiting to see if anything would wake him up from this dream. He didn't hear the usual yelling that he had become accustomed to. He looked around, wondering where he was. Then he started to panic. "Mommy, where are you?" he called out to the forest. When he didn't receive a call back or any sign of her being there he called again, becoming even more panicked. Finally, after hours of calling his voice had become a whisper. "Mom," he whispered, voice hoarse. He then realized the cruel reality of this. She wasn't coming back. He broke down into tears, unable to stop himself. He was cold, alone, scared, and crying. Could this get any worse? The answer to that is yes, as it just started turning night. Then a loud howl pierced the air. He stopped crying, terrified of what made the noise. More noises started appearing, battling for dominance of all the sound. Hakai started to cry even harder.

All the noise was suddenly stopped by a sound-shattering roar, the kind that terrified all creatures. Then there was a rumbling through the ground. Then more tremors. They were in a constant beat, like someone, or something, walking. He noticed the tremors were growing larger, and the sound of trees collapsing was drawing closer. Suddenly, a huge shadow over took the land around Hakai. Paralyzed by the fear the shadow made him feel, he looked toward the source of the shadow. As he looked, he was amazed. There, right in front of him, was the most majestic of beasts, a dragon. The dragon had golden scales, with a black design that was scattered around the body of it. A deep but soft voice spoke, seemingly coming from the amazing creature. "What is a human child doing in the middle of the forest, in this weather?" the dragon asked herself.

The dragon was obviously female, it had a very motherly voice. He felt drawn to the beast, as if she would help him. The dragon spoke again, "Child, what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know, mommy left me here," the child responded, sounding like he was about to cry.

'So this is where the crying was coming from earlier, but does this mean that it was this child that had all of the magic that I sensed in this direction,' the dragon thinks. She scanned the area for other magical signatures, but in the end there was only one large one coming from the child. 'This child has more magic than the average adult mage! Just who exactly is this kid. This gives me an idea.' "How would you like it if you came with me? I could keep you safe, and fed. I could be your mommy," the dragon asks the now shocked child.

The dragon was offering to take him in as her own child. This shocked him to no end. She was offering him a new family, a place to stay, and food. She would help him grow, and love him. His eyes widened and for the first time all day, he smiled. Then an abrupt thought came to him, which made him stop smiling. "Will you leave me too?" he asked quietly.

Now it was the dragon's turn to be shocked. The child was worried about being left alone again. But she would have to answer truthfully. "One day I will have to leave, and when that happens I will tell you. But I will not be leaving you any time soon."

Hakai thought about it for a second before smiling. "I'll come with you," he said. The dragon then proceeded to pick him up with her maw by the blankets. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"I am Rinn, the Destruction Dragon Empress," she replied. "And what is my child's name?"

When she called him "her child" his grin had grown even more. "My name is Hakai," he replied to her.

"Hakai, that is a fitting name. I'll give you a home, and I will train you, as I did with my own child. I shall teach you Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic and Destruction Dragon Empress Slayer Magic. I'll bring you to your new home," she said as she took off flying, tossing Hakai onto her back. This was the first night of his new life.

* * *

 _A Few More Hours Later_

The sun had just started rising as the pair of dragon and human made their way to a clearing with a cliff face next to it. The area surrounding it had tons of trees, none of them snow covered for some reason. The air had started getting warmer as they descended. There was no snow in sight around the entire area, as if there was some large heater. As they landed Hakai took a better look at his new home. There was a river that ran through a side of the huge clearing, with a cave off to the side of the cliff face. On top of the cliff there was more trees. The ground around the cave looked worn from walking on or being burnt. There was an abundance of animals that could be heard in the surrounding forests. Rinn looked at Hakai with an amused look. Hakai was gaping at everything in awe. His eyes were gold, looking as if they were shining. Just then there was a ear piercing roar from the cave.

Hakai's eyes became worried as he looked from his mother, who looked pissed, to the cave. Then, she roars back, her roar sounding more threatening and dominating. Then she yells, "Igneel, you come out here right this instant! That is no way to greet your mother and your new brother!" Just then a huge, red dragon came out of the cave. He looked to be a bit bigger than Rinn, but the look in his eyes was that of terror and intrigue.

"A new brother? Mother, what is this nonsense about a brot-" the red dragon starts before seeing Hakai. "A HUMAN? MOTHER, WHAT ARE YOU THI-" he starts before being interrupted by a roar that promised pain.

"How dare you yell at your mother, young man! Now ask again before you get hurt," she yells, glaring at Igneel.

"Sorry mom," he says looking down and terrified. He asked again, this time in an acceptable voice for her.

"Now, he was all alone in the forest, his mother left him there. His name is Hakai, and he will be with us from now on." He looked as if he were going to start arguing with her about this. "NO ARGUMENTS! That is final," she gave another look that said "this is the law." Igneel didn't seem to happy about the arrangement, but alas, he finally accepted it. With a grumble he walked back into the cave.

Hakai looked at Rinn, nervous. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he convinces Rinn to change her mind. What if…' His thoughts were interrupted by Rinn, who knew what he was thinking. "It'll be fine, my little dragon, he'll come around eventually. He doesn't really like change, but he will like you. Trust me." That calmed all of his worries. He didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but he could tell that it was going to be big. This was the first day of his new life, the life that would lead him to find a real family that accepted him and the chance to make a family for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Brother**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _4 Years Later_

It had been four years since Rinn had found Hakai and had taken him in to be her son. Hakai was now seven years old. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants that he had been discarded. He now wore a pair of white sweatpants that were a few sizes too big on the waist and cut like shorts that went past the knees. There was a rope acting as a belt. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet, seeing as there was no way he was going to find any type of shoe in this place, and even if he did what use would they be? He'd have to keep repairing them every time he used his magic. His hair had grown longer and started sticking up (kinda like Goku's SS2 hair). Since then, he had learned how to read, write, and speak the draconic language, use basic Dragon Slayer Magic, and had gotten on better terms with Igneel. Igneel now looked at Hakai as his own brother. But Igneel was starting to get jealous of his mother having a human son to pass her legacy to.

One day, Igneel had left, saying that he was meeting some friends. As he left, Hakai thought to himself, 'Igneel never talks about his friends. Does he even have any? Or is he just saying he has friends so that he can get out of this place? I'll ask him if he has friends when he gets back.'

"Are you done standing there?" a voice asked from behind him, making him jump a few feet in the air before landing on his behind. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "I thought you were supposed to be doing strength training? Those boulders over there aren't going to move themselves you know," Rinn bossed.

He stood up, wiping the dirt from his clothes, and turned around. He grinned at his mother, showing off his larger canines that he had from being a Dragon Slayer. "I already moved the boulders from the other side of the clearing to that side," Hakai stated, matter-of-factly. She looked impressed, and was about to start talking again when he interrupted her. "And before you ask, yes, I already worked on my magic a little bit. I'm taking my 10 minute break for the day right now," he said, a shit eating grin present on his face.

Hakai had a very difficult training regime. Wake up, hunt for breakfast (which usually took an hour or two), cook breakfast (he was a terrible cook), strength training for four hours, endurance training for two hours, learning about Draconic culture and language for an hour, Dragon Slayer training for 5 hours, magic capacity training for three hours, an hour of free time, eating the dinner that Rinn or Igneel had prepared, then sleeping for five to six hours. Rinn had offered him an easier training schedule, but Hakai had been adamant about this. In fact, he had wanted an even harder one, but Rinn had refused. She wanted Hakai to have at least a few more hours of sleep. But, per his request, she would still wake him up at ungodly hours and he'd go to sleep exhausted and beat to hell.

His reason for wanting to be stronger was a solid one. He wanted to protect his family, and his friends if he ever met any other humans. Little did he know he would soon meet another human, one that wouldn't be a friend, but a brother to him.

"Good," Rinn said, "that means you can carry the boulders from their spot right now to the other side of the clearing and back within the hour." He went pale, he was going to be dead after this. "Now hop to it!" she commanded.

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

 **Hakai POV**

I was in the middle of my magic capacity training, focusing my magic into one part of my body to build up more magic before dumping the magic from the body back into my magic storage tank. Yes, I knew it was reckless but I didn't care, my body could handle it. This is how Igneel had taught me to upgrade my storage tank. All of the sudden a loud roar came from the east, making me lose concentration and my fist blowing up, sending me flying backwards into a human shaped hole in the rock face. There were a few of these holes along the walls and ground, from my failed attempts to put the magic back into my body or when I messed up and it just exploded. The only thing that hurt was when I hit the rocks.

I looked up to see Igneel coming back, for the first time in four days. "Hey, overgrown salamander! Where have you been?" I yelled at my pseudo-brother. As he landed, I saw something on his back, but couldn't identify what it was. All I saw was a pink blur. 'Igneel's scales aren't pink, they're red. What is that on his back? And why does he seem so tired, like he was fighting?' As these thoughts ran through my head, Igneel had walked up to me.

"Quiet you little runt!" he yelled back at me. "I've been with my friends. I also brought someone else along. Where is mom?"

When I looked at what was once the pink blob I was shocked. It was a boy, a human boy. Why had Igneel come back with a human boy? "Mom is hunting, but more importantly, who is that?" I ask, pointing to the kid on his back. The boy looked to be about five years old, as old as I was when Rinn had found me. The kid had pink, spiky hair, sharp eyes, and a skin color that was identical to his. He was wearing black pants, much like his own but they actually fit on the waist and the length was just right for him, and a red shirt. He was currently asleep.

"Who is the kid on your back? Did you kidnap him from his family? Are you going to eat him?!" I asked, panicked, jumping back, my fist getting a golden haze around it made of pure destruction.

"WHAT? You believe that the almighty Igneel would stoop to the other dragon's level and eat a child?! NEVER! He is my child, Natsu Dragneel. He will be my legacy, just as you are Rinn's legacy," Igneel responded. "Why would I ever eat my own child? That's just wrong."

'Igneel's child.' That thought shook me. Did this mean… I had a brother? "Igneel… does this mean that he's my little brother?" I asked him, quietly, almost shyly, and nervously.

Igneel looked like he was thinking about what I said and after a minute he responded, "I guess it does mean that he is your brother. Why do you sound so nervous and shy about this? Don't tell me you don't want to be a big brother, or have a brother at all."

I shook my head no, yelling, "No, of course I'm not nervous! How could I be nervous about this? I'm just excited about finally getting another human to train with."

Igneel just laughed, "Of course you're not nervous. BUT, he will NOT be training with you and your nightmarish schedule. He'll have an easier one for the first year or two unless he asks for your training. And, I will be teaching him my magic, not moms."

With that comment Natsu woke up. He looked around before his eyes settled on me, looking surprised to see another human there. His eyes were an onyx color. He had an innocent vibe to him.

"Dad, who is this? You never said anything about another person," Natsu asks in a small voice.

"This is your brother, Hakai. He is not your real brother, but he will act like one. He is training with my mom, who is off hunting for dinner. You guys will get along just fine."

I look up, excitement in my eyes at the prospect of having a little brother. "Hi! I'm your brother, Hakai! I hope we can get along great," I say, excitement filling my every word. I give him a huge smile, from ear to ear, showing off my enlarged canines. His eyes went wide at seeing the teeth, but started smiling, ear to ear, eyes shut, giving off his warmest and brightest smile.

"Nii-san!" Natsu yells, as he jumps off Igneel and into my arms.

I catch him in my arms and put him on the ground. I ruffle up his hair and lead him to go eat. I had a little brother. Life could only get better from now on.

* * *

 **Yo! So I am Beckendwarf and this is my attempt at a story. Because this is my first story that I've ever written I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a review on if you liked the story and how I can make it any better than it currently is. Thank you for taking the time to read this and my story and I hope you have a fantastic day!**

 **-Beckendwarf**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Welcome to Chapter 3 of my story Destruction and Demons. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter has some hints at some spoilers in recent chapters of the Fairy Tail manga. Just a warning.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Thank you for reading this story. Yes, I know that Igneel was a bit OOC but that is how I think Igneel would react since he likes to be the center of attention and getting a brother would mean that the attention is somewhere else. It was hard for me to make this story a NaZa since my favorite Fairy Tail ship is NaMi. I felt that the character that I had created would do best with Mira though. But that is my own opinion. And the Natsu's training schedule is going to be explained in this chapter.**

 **Akira44: Thank you for reading the story. I'm glad that you enjoy it, and I don't plan on abandoning this story. Though I may slow down with the updates since school will be starting back up soon.**

 **Now, on with the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Dragons and Tails**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Six Years Later, Day Before Dragons Disappear_

It had now been six years since Igneel had adopted Natsu and Hakai had gained a brother. Hakai was now 13 and Natsu was 11. Natsu had grown taller and his hair had grown wilder. His eyes were sharper and canines larger. This hair had stayed pink, but that was something nobody talked about, since it was a touchy subject. He declared that his hair was not pink, but salmon. Of course, that is just him, to everyone else it was pink. In his time training he had gotten muscles that other 11 year old kids would only dream of. He was 127 cm (50 inches, almost 4 ft 2 in) tall. Much like his older brother, all he had on was a pair of sweatpants that were black and cut short. He had accidentally burnt his shirt while training, and didn't bother trying to find another, seeing as he didn't need it to protect him from the cold. He also didn't have shoes.

Hakai had also changed a lot. His hair had gotten longer (taller?) and stayed the same jade green color. He had also grown taller, almost 158 cm (about 62 inches, or 5 ft 2 in) and had gotten a lean-athletic build. His canines had grown a little bit and his eyes had also become sharper. His eyes had remained golden. Two years ago he adopted the last name Dragneel, seeing as he didn't have one. He was still shirtless, wearing only a new pair of white sweatpants, but these weren't cut short, and the rope was no longer needed.

Two weeks after Natsu had joined the little family he wanted the same training schedule as Hakai. Though Igneel had been against it, he had reluctantly relented and gave him the same schedule as his brother. Now, Natsu was very strong, strong enough to blow away a small mountain with a single roar, but not as strong as his brother. Hakai had pushed himself even harder, because now he had a reason to be strong. He wanted to be strong so he could protect Natsu.

Three years ago Hakai's schedule had changed a little bit. Instead of six hours of sleep he got five and spent the extra hour learning about human culture. His studies about Draconic culture had also ended so he spent that hour also learning about human culture. Everything else had stayed the same. Hakai also had made a habit of reading. It didn't matter what it was, he wanted to learn. Natsu, on the other hand, couldn't even read. Hakai always told him that not learning to read would be a bad thing in the future, possibly hurtful. And little did they know it would hurt Natsu in the future, a lot.

Hakai's cooking hadn't gotten much better, but Natsu was a natural cook. He would cook for Hakai and Hakai would read for him. It was a system they had. They always helped each other, except in training. In training they were mortal enemies, one always trying to outplay the other. But that only drove them to be even stronger, so in a sense they were helping each other while training. Currently they were sparring.

 **Hakai POV**

Natsu and I were facing each other, in the circle that we used as an arena. It was dug into the ground, walls made of rock. The rocks kept having to be replaced every time we battled, but that was fine. We both got into a battle stance. "Are you sure you want to lose again?" I yelled over to him, as I lit my fists up with a yellow haze.

"Of course I am! Except I won't be the one losing today. I'll definitely win today!" he yelled back at me, his fists being engulfed in flames. "Now, enough of this chit chat."

"Three… two… one… go!" we count down together. As soon as we say go, he boosts himself to me, using his flames and I bring my arms up to protect myself, engulfing them in the yellow energy-like power. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He yells, punching my arms, resulting in an explosion of two very destructive magics. The blast knocks us back into the rock walls. I light my entire body up with the energy, turning the rocks behind me into dust, softening my crash. Meanwhile Natsu wasn't so lucky. He flew right into the rock wall, creating a human sized hole in it. I pull myself out of the dust and start walking towards where Natsu laid in the wall. Then I smell the scent of fire, Natsu's fire. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " he yells before the attack comes flying out of the rocks. I plant my feet into the ground and roar, " **Destruction Dragon's Roar!** "

The two roars collide in the center of the arena, battling for dominance of the battle. My roar was pushing his back, so he puts more magic into it. I notice this and put more of my magic into my own roar. 'If this keeps up the outcome will be the same as always, with me winning. I have more magic than him and I'm stronger.' His eyes widen and he puts the rest of his magic into this attack. At this strength he could destroy a small mountain. I put more magic into it, enough to overpower his roar, but not all my magic. As he sees the roar coming at him he braces for impact. As it hits him he is blown into the sky, scrapes and cuts littering his entire body. He hits the ground, with a huge thud, making a mini crater.

I slowly walk over to him as he tries to move. I finally get over to him and light my fist with energy. "Looks like I've lost today," he struggles to say. I laugh and then help him up.

"Say that when you've won at least once. How many losses is this for you?" I say, a smirk present on my face.

"I don't know, I lost count after 600… why are you so strong?"

"So I can protect you from harm. And if we ever meet friends in the future so I can protect them. You are strong, but you don't yet have a reason to fight and be strong."

He just sighs and looks up at the stars as I help him back to the cave. It was almost time to go to bed. I set him in his sleeping spot on the ground. Our "beds" were on the floor, made of rock dust, courtesy of my magic. We had an eternal fire in there as well, courtesy of Natsu's magic. Igneel and Rinn were already sleeping, like usual. They seemed to be sleeping earlier and earlier every day. I shrugged it off and laid down in my bed. I instantly fell asleep, tired from the day of training and battle. My last thought was, 'I wonder what tomorrow will be like.'

* * *

 _The Next Morning, July 7th, x777_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that the smell of the cave had changed. It used to smell like our dragons, but now it just smelt like rocks and must. The next thing I noticed is that all the dust in our "beds" was gone. 'Weird, but at least the fire is still going.' I look over to our makeshift fireplace to notice that the fire is the only thing that is still there. The rocks surrounding it seemed to disappear. "What is going on?" I mumble to myself. Natsu seems to hear me and wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Hakai? What do you mean, 'What is going on?'" he asks me. I look at him, and his bed had the same problem. The dust had disappeared.

"It's probably nothing," I tell him, also trying to reassure myself. At least I know we're in the same place, thanks to the fire. I walk out of the cave to see if anything else had changed. As my eyes became accustomed to the light outside I noticed a lot of things were different. Our arena seemed to be shallower that it was yesterday. The grass seemed longer and it went all the way up to the mouth of the cave. On top of that, the clearing seemed smaller, like new trees had grown overnight. 'What is going on here? And where is mom and Igneel?' As I think this I hear crying coming from the cave. I run back inside to see Natsu holding a white scarf and a red tie for a formal suit. There is also a piece of paper on the ground.

I run over to Natsu, seeing him cry was a rare occurrence. It hadn't happened in the last two years. He was always happy, even when he lost to me in our sparring matches. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask him, rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down.

"I have a bad feeling about what is on this paper. But I can't read it. Can you re-" he starts asking.

"Of course I can, and I'll tell you what it says."

 _Dear Hakai and Natsu,_

 _We are so sorry, but it was our time to leave. Hakai, you will have to look out for your brother. Find a family that you can be happy with. I am sorry I broke my promise. I didn't tell you I was leaving. I meant to, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I made you that tie, made of my own scales. On the inside of the tie there is a necklace with one of my smaller teeth. Those are for you._

 _Natsu, Igneel didn't want to leave either. He regrets having not told you that he was leaving. Make sure your brother eats well and learns how to make food for himself. For you Igneel left you that white scarf, made from his own scales. It will protect you in the future. We are still alive, but you will not find us, so please don't look. I know you won't listen to us, and that is fine. But, we both wish you find happiness. We both love you._

 _Love, Rinn and Igneel_

Tears scatter the paper as I finish reading it. I quickly wipe the tears away, and hug Natsu, telling him everything would be ok. I also had to convince myself of this. Rinn and Igneel had raised us for a long time. I could tell we both felt abandoned. This was the second time we were abandoned. I grab my tie and take out the necklace. I put it on and tie the tie around my neck. I stand up and say, "Come on Natsu, it's time to leave." I hold my hand out to him and he takes it, still crying.

"You won't leave me? Will you?" he asks, still holding onto my hand as if I was going to disappear.

"Of course I won't leave you. Even if the whole world were against us I wouldn't leave you. If I did what kind of brother would I be? A shity one, that's for sure," I tell him with a warm smile.

As a response he just nods and then smiles. It may not be his usual smile, but it was progress. We walk out of the cave, looking at it one more time. Then we walk through the clearing into the forest, ready to see what life had in store for the both of us.

* * *

 _Six Hours Later_

We had been walking in the forest for six hours, and we had stopped at a river to get some water and possibly some food. Natsu had just gotten back, with some meat. We cooked it up and started eating it. When we were finished we sat there, talking about anything to get our minds off of our dragons. After a half hour of talking we heard a noise coming from the forest. It sounded like something coming towards us. Just then a small man, probably 112 cm (about 49 inches, or about 3 ft 7 in) came walking out. He had white hair and a hat on. He looked old.

We looked at him and he looked at us. It was like that for a few minutes. He finally spoke, "Hello, what are you two doing out here in the middle of the forest?"

I look at him,then breathe, taking in a deep whiff of air. He didn't smell dangerous. I'll trust him for now. "We were abandoned by our parents out here. We were raised out here and have never been to a human town, so we were wandering around. Why are you out here?" I ask him.

He looks down and says, "I may or may not be lost. But why would your parents live out here? And why do I sense a very powerful magical presence coming from the two of you?"

"Our parents live out here because they are Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, and Rinn, the Destruction Empress Dragon. And you sense that magic because we both use magic. I use Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic and my brother uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

The old man seemed shocked. "Dragon Slayers? I thought that there were none left. And to be trained by the actual dragons. Wow. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Makarov Dreyar, the master of the guild Fairy Tail. What are your names?"

"My name is Hakai Dragneel, and this is my brother Natsu Dragneel. What is a guild?"

Makarov looks stunned for a second when we ask, but quickly regains his composer. "A guild is a place where mages, people who can use magic, work together to complete jobs and find work. At Fairy Tail we are a family. We all encourage each other to do better and work harder. How would you like to come join Fairy Tail?" he asks us.

Now it was our turn to be stunned. He was just offering us a place in his family? Was it always like this or was it just this guild? My eyes glance over him, to detect if he was lying. That was the next thing that surprised me. He wasn't lying about letting us into his family. I decided to question him about it. "Why are you just inviting us to join your family? You don't even know us."

"But I do know people like you," he says, shocking us yet again. "You are alone, are you not? Not everyone at Fairy Tail has had an easy past. In fact, most of our pasts are filled with pain. But we all work together, to make our future brighter. So what do you say? Will you join our family?"

Hakai looked over to Natsu, asking him, through a glance that said "what's your opinion?" He nodded, signifying that he would go if I went. I looked back at Makarov, gave him a smile that showed off my enlarged canines, and answered, "We'd be honored to join your family."

He smiled back at us, not at all intimidated or scared of our animal-like canines. "Great! Then follow me!" he said as he led us back the way he was walking before.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them this place is an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure," Makarov said to us, standing in front of a building with a picture of a fairy on it and the words "Fairy Tail." He opened the doors to the guild only for a half naked boy, probably around Natsu's age, to collide into me.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. How is Hakai going to react to being used as a human bean bag by Gray? How do you think he'll react? Guess we'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out. Please leave a review on if you liked the story and how I could make it better. I am always looking for a way to make it better. Again thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!**

 **-Beckendwarf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to my story, Destruction and Demons. Sorry for the cliffhanger last time with Hakai and Gray. I felt that it was a great spot to leave off and build suspense. This story is AU Canon, so there will be some changes from what really happened when Natsu joined Fairy Tail. Well, on with this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Monster, Fight, and Family**

 **Last Time on Destruction and Demons**

" _Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them this place is an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure," Makarov said to us, standing in front of a building with a picture of a fairy on it and the words "Fairy Tail." He opened the doors to the guild only for a half naked boy, probably around Natsu's age, to collide into me._

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

'First, my mom and pseudo-brother/father disappear. Then, for the first time in almost two years, my brother cries. Now I am being used as a cushion for some half naked kid to use as a way to soften the impact. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!' I think to myself as energy explodes around me, obliterating everything in a 15 foot radius, including the doors and walls surrounding the door, the ground, and the kid who just knocked into me. A bright yellow light engulfs the entire area, blinding everyone besides me.

When everyone is able to see again they see a whole lot of nothing. Just me, a heavily damaged kid (now almost fully naked), and a missing door, walls, and floor of the guild hall. They all gape at me and the destruction around me. There wasn't even a trace that there was once a door or a part of the wall there, not even rubble, dust, or splinters from the door. Just nothingness. I breathed out, heavily. Not because I was tired, but because I was pissed.

Everyone is taken out of their shock and start whispering about me, and I can hear every one of their comments. "Who is that kid?"

"Why did he just straight up destroy the front door?"

"Is that Gray on the floor?"

"Why is he so beat up?"

"That kid is a monster."

I glare at all of them, a smirk present on my face. 'So that's how they're gonna think of me, a monster. I'm fine with that. As long as there are a few people that are fine here I'll be good. So far everyone besides Gramps is annoying,' I think, looking from face to face, studying each of their reactions. There were only a few reactions that stood out to me.

A girl with scarlet hair had looked at me, but not in fear. If anything, she looked at me in admiration. She had a twinkle in her eye and a slight blush on her cheeks. I was confused about that. Then I saw her glance at Natsu and gain a bigger blush. I smirked at her reaction, I have blackmail material and now Natsu and, possibly, I have a secret admirer. 'Hmmm… I wonder if there is anyone for me here. She's cute, but I don't think she's my type.'

The next one is a small girl, probably a year younger than Natsu. She had short, blue hair. She looked shy, but not scared. She looked at Gray and smirked. 'Now that is very interesting, smirking at a defeated Gray. Hmm… maybe she isn't as bad as the rest of them. She kinda looks glad that he's on the floor.' The two boys behind her looked terrified though. 'She has a fan club? I'll ask her about it later, when I introduce myself.'

The other two just looked like they didn't care. One of them had blonde hair and looked a few years older than me. The other one had orange hair and looked old, but not as old as Gramps. 'Those two are interesting, they have a lot of magical energy. Maybe they're strong.'

All the others had varying levels of terror on their faces. A brown haired girl had a very small amount of terror on her face, while some of the older people looked like they shit their pants. 'The rest of them are all the same, excluding that brown haired one. She seems cool. I guess it'll be fine here.'

"Listen up brats! These two are going to be joining our guild! This is Hakai Dragneel," Makarov says pointing to me, "and his brother Natsu Dragneel. I expect you to treat them as family and introduce yourselves," he continues, walking inside, ignoring the destruction. "Anyone who has a problem with that will be answering to me."

With those words, the guild erupted in complaints, people yelling about how I was too destructive or too much of a monster. I just walked into the guild, following the master, and like Moses splitting the Red Sea, people moved out of my way, their faces having mixed reactions. Some looked like they were terrified, some looked like they wanted to beat me up, and some looked like a combination of both. Of course there were also reactions that I couldn't put words to. And there was the smell in the air. A smell of piss, shit, and sweat. 'So, someone did shit their pants. That's too great!' I continue walking through the crowd, towards the bar, where the master is already sitting there, ready to give us our guild stamps.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Where would you like your guild stamp and what color?" Gramps asked us.

"Right shoulder, red," Natsu said, pointing to the place where he wanted it.

"Right shoulder, steel grey," I answer, also pointing to the same spot where Natsu was.

He puts the guild stamp where we said, forces some magic into it, and then it comes off with a pop and a small sparkle. I laugh at that. "I like the sparkle effect. It adds a nice touch to the whole process," I say to the master.

"Good," he laughs, "I thought I was the only one who would appreciate the whole sparkle thing. Now go introduce yourselves to the guild."

We walked over to the group of kids that I spotted earlier, minus the one that was in the infirmary and the redheaded girl. They were all staring at us, some in fear, some with no expression, and one with a twinkle in her eyes. We finally got over to them. "Hi, my name is Hakai, and this is my brother Natsu. Pleased to meet you," I say, giving a small smile that showed off my canines. Natsu spotted the redhead girl across the guild and walked over to go greet her. The two boys shivered in fear, before jumping in front of the girl with short blue hair.

"You actually think you can talk to us like that? After what you did to Gray? We won't let you talk to our Levy like that," the two boys yelled. One of the boys had orange hair and a purple shirt on. His eyes were sharp, but not as sharp as mine or Natsu's. The other one had black hair, that looked like it was styled in two leaves, and had a white shirt on that had a plant on it. I frown at what they say, my eyes narrowing on them.

"'Your' Levy? What, is she in a relationship with one of you two? Do you own her? No, I didn't think so, so stop acting like you are the boss of her," I say, my temper rising, along with the magical pressure I was outputting. They shrunk back with every word, looking as if they had just pissed their pants, like 50 percent of the guild had before. They suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, had to both go to the bathroom. Convenient, right? I just smile and turn towards the small girl, who now looked grateful. 'So she doesn't like them treating her like that. Hmmm… very interesting.'

The girl looks at me and says shyly, "Hi, my name is Levy. I'm sorry about the two of them, they both like me. And thank you for beating up Gray. He always makes fun of me, because I am so short."

"That half naked kid? I didn't mean to beat him, but you're welcome. He seemed like a jackass. And why should he make fun of you 'cause you're short? I'll make fun of him cause he's a stripper."

She starts to giggle at that, then goes quiet. She looks down at the ground, then back at me. "He also makes fun of me cause I don't have a last name and I can't control my magic. Erza, Gildarts, and the master have all tried, but they say that it is a unique type of magic, unique to me. A **Lost Magic** , I think they called it, called **Solid Script Magic**."

"I think I've read about that magic in a book. It uses words and creates what the word says, right?" I say.

"How did you know?" she asks. Then her eyes sparkle, and she looks up at me with big puppy-dog eyes. "Will you teach me how to control my magic? You seem to know more about it than anyone else in the guild does. So will you teach me? Pleaseeeeeeee?"

Her big puppy eyes bore into my gold ones, breaking down my defenses. My face softens and I smile warmly at her. "Sure I will try to teach you about your magic. I'll treat you like I will my own brother as I finish his training." I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Between me and you he's not my real brother. I met him when I was seven and he was five. At the time I didn't have a last name either. So I understand what you're going through. It is hard, seeing as everyone else has one while you're left without one. So, I'll do the same thing that Natsu did for me." I extend my hand. "How would you like to be my little sister and share the last name Dragneel?"

* * *

 **Levy POV**

'He's offering me a last name and a family,' she thought to herself, shaken to the core. 'He doesn't even know me and he is offering a spot in his family. Why? Is it because he knows what it is like? Or is it just because he is kind? Maybe he isn't as much of a monster as everyone else thinks he is.' I see the hand in front of me and instead of taking it I launch myself into him, hugging him. "Thank you," I say, crying into his chest. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much."

I feel him stroke my hair, trying to get me to calm down. "You're welcome," he says to me in a caring voice. I didn't even care if we were being watched by Cana. She was the only one besides master, Gildarts, and Erza (even though she didn't talk to anyone) that was nice to me. After a few minutes I finally calm down and let go of him. He gives me another warm smile, and then ruffles my hair. I puff my cheeks up in annoyance and he just laughs. "Well, I have to go introduce myself to the rest of the people who aren't scared shitless of me. Will you come with me? I think you need to reintroduce yourself to everyone."

I nod as I take his hand, dragging him over to Cana. She was smiling at the scene in front of her when she finally said, "Hi, my name is Cana Alberona. Nice to meet you. And Levy, congrats on getting a brother or two. Now he can protect you from those two idiots who follow you like dogs."

I laugh at that and thank her. 'Brothers… I could get used to that thought.'

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

I also laugh at this. "So you're not scared of me, like everyone else seems to be?" I ask her.

"I'm not gonna lie, at first I was scared. But after what I just saw happen between you and Levy I think you're a pretty cool guy. You seem very nice, even if you do have monster like power."

I smile at that. 'She's not scared. I can't have too many people scared of me. That wouldn't be good. Then I'd never have friends.' I look over to where Natsu was trying to talk to the redheaded girl. She was blushing but trying to keep herself composed. I smile at that. 'Natsu is also trying to make a friend. Maybe I'll go over there next. She seemed cool.' Cana sees me looking over that way.

"That's Erza. She is very quiet and doesn't like talking to anyone. When anyone tries to talk to her she just beats them up. I'm surprised that she hasn't beaten up your brother yet," she says.

I sigh as I see Erza blushing even harder when Natsu grabs her hand, and her disbelief when he blocks her from hitting him. I just laugh at the whole scene. 'She actually thought that she could hit Natsu? Please, he is most likely stronger than her. Maybe he has…. has he already found his mate? Is that even possible?' Unlike Natsu, I knew about relationships and more importantly, about Dragon Slayer relationships.

Natsu would feel instantly attracted to this person, even if he couldn't understand the attraction. A lot like "love at first sight." Our dragon sides were attracted to someone the second we saw them. The trick is finding the one. And the other part is them reciprocating our feelings. 'I can't tell if she is Natsu's mate or if he just wants to be friends. But it seems like a mate.'

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

I talk with Cana for a while, asking her about the guild. She tells me that she was the first kid to join the guild. We talk about random stuff until it was becoming dark. I look over to Natsu, seeing that he is still talking to Erza, but now she is talking with him. Of course, she isn't laughing, but you can see that she isn't dying to get away from him anymore. In fact, if anything she looked like she was enjoying her conversation, even with her neutral expression it still looked like she wanted to show emotion. I sigh, and think to myself, 'Natsu, you're going to need to try harder than that to get her to open up.'

I say my goodbyes to Cana. Levy and I then make our way over to Natsu and Erza. "Yo! My name is Hakai," I tell Erza, and then I point to Levy, "and this is my little sister Levy Dragneel." Erza's eyes light up and she looks at me, then Levy, then Natsu, and finally me again. She then replies, "Nice to meet you. I am Erza Scarlet." She then turns to Natsu. "You never said you had a sister. Let alone one that has been in the guild."

Natsu looks as confused as Erza feels. "I'm just now learning about this as well. What gives Nii-san?" he asks. I explain what happened and Erza looks like she wants to smile, but is restraining herself from doing so, and Natsu just smiles his signature smile and says, "Welcome to our little family Levy! Hope you like it. Though we will be sleeping outside, we don't have a place to stay." I nod in agreement.

Levy just looks at us and says, "Well I just joined the guild about a month ago, so I have been sleeping outside this whole time. It has been pretty warm these past few weeks, but its been getting colder. But a few more nights shouldn't hurt."

I look at her and smile. "Good, then the first order of business will be to build a nice house. I saw a great spot to do it not too far away from town, but far enough so that we won't be bothered that much. Also there is a lot of space to train over there. But for tonight we'll sleep in the park." With that we say our goodbyes to Erza and leave the guild for the night and go to the park. It wasn't that far away, and it had a nice tree with some huge branches that we all could fit on. We walk in silence half the way there, Levy standing between Natsu and I, holding my hand.

"I never did ask, but what magic do you use?" Levy asks.

"I use **Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic** and Natsu uses **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. We were taught by Rinn, the Destruction Dragon Empress, and Igneel, the Fire Dragon King.

"Wow! You were taught by real life dragons? That is so cool! Aren't those also forms of **Lost Magic**?" she asks, excitedly.

"Yes, they are forms of **Lost Magic**. You are very smart, you know? You make up for Natsu's lack of brains," I tease Natsu as we approach the tree.

"Shut up! Just because I don't know how to read doesn't mean I'm not smart," he retorts, sticking his tongue out at me.

I just laugh and take Levy and put her on my back. I climb up the tree to a spot where there is enough space for two people. "Levy will sleep with me, seeing as you can keep yourself warm. Us normal-ish people have to stick together, ya know?" I say. I lay down on the branch and let Levy snuggle into me. "Goodnight Natsu," I yell farther up the tree, where Natsu had decided to sleep. He yells back down to us and quickly falls asleep. "Goodnight Levy," I say to the half-asleep girl next to me.

"Goodnight Nii-chan," she responds in a sleepy voice, and then succumbs to sleep.

'I think this life will be a good one. I will finally get a family. I wonder what these next few months will bring,' he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Little did Hakai know at the time but his life would change forever nine months from now, when a certain person would join the guild. This person would show him everything good the world had to offer. They would teach Hakai to appreciate life and how to live life for others. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter four of Destruction and Demons. Who is the person who will change Hakai? What will happen in the year x778? Find out next chapter! Please leave a review about if you liked it and how I can make it better. I know I might sound repetitive by saying this but I really just want to make a story that people can enjoy. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter of Destruction and Demons! I'm sorry that I cannot answer reviews at the moment, because there is an issue I just can't figure out. It says this story has four reviews but when I open the reviews I only have two. Sorry to those who reviewed and I haven't gotten back to. Anyways, on with this chapter of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : New Arrivals and Demons**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Nine Months Later_

It has now been nine months since Hakai and Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. Nine months since everyone had started calling Hakai a monster, with the exception of a few people. Nine months since Levy had been added into their family and had become a Dragneel. And nine months since the brothers had made their first friends within Fairy Tail. For Natsu that was Erza Scarlet. Over the past few months she had loosened up around everyone. Natsu was liked by everyone, but made fun of because he said that Hakai and him had been raised by dragons. Let's just say that after that day everyone though of Hakai as a monster from your worst nightmares.

Hakai's first friend, besides Levy, was, surprisingly, Cana. She had shown him around the town and introduced him to Gildarts, the ace of Fairy Tail, and Laxus, who was now an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Gildarts had taken a liking to the Dragneels immediately and had since become like a father figure to them. Laxus, on the other hand, didn't get along with them so well. As soon as Hakai was introduced to him Laxus wanted to fight him and see how strong Hakai actually was. The match ended with both contestants on the ground, out of breath and beat. The match was declared a tie and the both of them had become rivals soon after that, always fighting each other.

Hakai's attitude towards everyone also changed. If everyone was going to treat him like a monster then he was also going to act like one, to everyone besides his closest friends. The list of those people was extremely small, small enough to count on six fingers. The six were Gramps, Gildarts, Natsu, Levy, Cana, and Erza. He didn't like the rest for obvious reasons. Gray becasue he had pissed him off too much, from the first day and by saying that dragons don't exist. Jet and Droy because they were always fawning over his little sister and he had to keep reminding them who her "Nii-chan" was. And Laxus because, well, he's Laxus. The rest of the guild because obvious reasons. Even new members had kept their distance from him, hearing rumors coming from the other guild members, warning them to stay away from him. Not that he cared, he was fine with his little group of friends.

The Dragneels were at their house right now. It was located away from town, on a hill overlooking the entire place. There was a lot of land around it too, enough for training space. The house was two stories high with a basement. It had five bedrooms, three of which were in use, a full kitchen, a study, three and a half bathrooms, and a living space, where they did all their eating and hanging out in when they were home. It was like a mini-mansion that could be expanded on. And the best part was, they didn't have to pay for it, since they provided all the services themselves. They built the house from lumber from the forest. Water was run directly from the river outside. Lighting was courtesy of Natsu, as was heating. Electricity for the appliances also came from the river. The only thing they needed money for was food, luxuries, clothes, and books.

It was the middle of March, a time in Magnolia where it was warm, so they were all dressed appropriately. Levy was wearing a yellow, sleeveless vest that had a red lining surrounding it (don't know how to describe it…) and a skirt. Her hair was still short, but not as short as it had been, she was letting it grow out a little. It now came down to her shoulders.

Natsu was wearing a 3/4 sleeve, red, button up shirt, with yellow pants that had brown pockets and lining. The look was complete with his signature scarf around his neck and a tan cloth tied around his waist, over the shirt. His hair was slightly longer and it was crazier than ever. No matter how much anyone tried to tame it, it could not be done.

Hakai was wearing a white dress shirt with the left sleeve missing, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also had on his red, scale tie, the gift he got from his mother, along with the dragon tooth necklace under it all. His hair was the same length (height?) as it had been before. He liked it at this length, and was going to keep it like this.

Today was a day that would change Fairy Tail forever. A team would be made in the next few days, a team that made everything else the guild destroyed look tiny in comparison. A team that would be unrivaled for the next few years. This team would be made thanks to a certain Jade haired dragon slayer and a new guild member.

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

The first thing I thought this morning as I woke up was, 'I feel something is gonna happen today. I don't know if it'll be good or bad, but something is going to happen.' I jumped out of bed, trying not to disturb Levy, who'd had a nightmare and asked to sleep with me. Being the nice person I was, I let her. I go over to the bathroom, to start getting ready to start the day. I always start with a boiling hot shower. One that would burn a normal person's skin right off. But thanks to living with Igneel, I was used to high temperatures and burns didn't come easily to me.

I listen for a second, as I always do, before getting in the shower. 'I'm the first one up, like usual.' I jump in the shower, washing away any worries I have about today. "I bet something good will happen today, I just know it," I mumble to myself. After a long shower, I finally get out. I walk downstairs where I start preparing breakfast. I wasn't the best cook, not by a long shot, but I could make a simple breakfast. Minimal cooking required, I make a batch of pancakes, slightly burnt, fruit cups, cut via my magic, and glasses of juice. I nod to myself as my two younger siblings walk downstairs. They were both dressed for the day.

"Nii-san," Natsu whines as he sniffs the air, "you burnt the pancakes… again."

"What?" I ask baffled. "They're only slightly burnt today! I'm learning! Unlike you and your reading."

He goes red in the face and Levy just laughs, sitting down to eat. "Thank you for the food," she say, before digging into her own food. We join her, eating in silence. When we finish, I say, "I'm not going to be with our friends today. I think I'll stay by the bar today, see what happens." They nod, worried looks on their faces. I see this and reassure them, "Don't worry. I'm fine, just need a break from all the things that always happen. Need a change in pace."

They nod again, this time with no more worry. We put away our plates and walk outside to go to the guild. The wind starts blowing and I pick up a nice scent, the scent of lavender and vanilla, mixed with another sweet smell that I couldn't pinpoint. I liked sweet foods and smells. My love for sweets rivaled even Erza's.

We reach the guild and Natsu and Levy walk over to join our friends, telling them what I would be doing today. They all nodded and went back to laughing and talking. I made my way up to the bar, everyone moving out of my way. People who were staring at me for too long received a glare. Those people shrunk back in fear. I made my way up to where the master was sitting, and greeted him. "Morning Gramps," I say, grinning. He returns my greeting, asking why I was here instead of with my friends. "I wanted a change of scenery today. Also, I feel like something good will happen today." He looks surprised then just nods. I take a seat next to him, and order a chocolate cake. I start eating and talking to him about anything.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

As I was talking with Gramps I hear the door to the guild open. Normally I'd ignore it opening but this time I looked. Standing there in the door, there was a person in a black cloak that looked like it had two ears, their face covered by the shadow of the hood. There were also two white haired kids standing next to the cloaked person. Looking at the cloak, my childish side comes out. I smile, looking at the ears. They were so cool! The hooded figure then lifts her face, letting the light hit it. My jaw hits the floor. Standing right in the doorway is the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had beautiful, white hair, beautiful, ocean blue eyes, and beautiful skin. She was just plain beautiful. Then I see something that troubles me, she wasn't smiling.

I look around the guild, only to see that everyone is looking at her. Some of the older men are looking at her wrongly. I let out a growl that everyone seems to hear and they hurriedly get back to what they were doing, while still taking peeks at the white haired beauty. My friends all look at me, wondering why I'd do that, but they soon go back to their conversation. She walks over to where Gramps and I are sitting. She was holding her right arm under her cloak. I sniff the air and freeze. The smell of lavender, vanilla, and that mysterious sweet smell came from her. 'How did I smell her earlier? Did the wind carry her scent?'

She sits down at the bar and asks, "Is this a magic guild?"

I freeze. Even her voice is that of an angel. "Yes," the master says, "what do you need?"

She then takes her right arm out of the cloak, showing it to him. My childish side gets the better of me when I see the arm. "That's cool!" I say, not thinking of what I said. She stares at me in disbelief, as do the other two kids. Everyone in the guild looks over at us and stares. "What made him yell?" "Who's the pretty girl?" "Who are the two next to her?" These questions and more are whispered among the guild. I glare at all of them and then yell, " IF ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'D STOP STARING AND GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING. NOW!" After I say that I release pressure on the guild, getting everyone to go back to what they were doing, in fear of what I'd do to them.

"Thank you Hakai," Gramps says to me. I smile, and then just listen to what he had to say. "That is **Take-Over Magic** ," he says. "You are not possessed by a demon, but you have the power of a demon residing inside of you. Unfortunately I cannot help you, but there is a family in this guild that can. The Dragneels have a large library of magic, they can help you learn how to control it," he finishes, looking to me.

She seems to think for a moment, then looks at the master. "I wouldn't want to intrude on a family. Especially when I'm a monster," she says looking down. I frown at that, then the master speaks up.

"You aren't a monster. Anyways, that family already has a member that is feared like a monster. In fact, he is sitting next to you," he says, nodding over to me. I smile at her, giving her the warmest smile I possibly could. My friends, who I saw out of the corner of my eye watching us, were shocked. I never gave that smile to anyone besides my closest friends, and I had just given it to a complete stranger. Even the master seemed shocked.

"This kid is a monster?" she asks. I frown for a second, almost thinking that she was going to be like the rest of the guild, fearing me because of what I could do. "He doesn't seem like one. In fact," she says, "he seems super nice."

For some reason I feel very relieved, like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't know why, but it felt good. I give her another smile, this time it is more childish. "Thanks for not thinking of me how everyone else thinks of me. Everyone, except for a few, fear me because of what I did the first day I was here."

"No problem, you really do seem nice," she says, still frowning. 'She hasn't smiled this whole time,' I think to myself. 'I'm gonna make her smile by the end of the day today.' "I will accept your offer of letting the Dragneels help me. But my siblings and I also need a place to stay."

Gramps thinks, thinking who would be best for her to stay with. I then speak up, "It'd be no problem for you to stay with us. We have more than enough room." She nods her head, looking like she wanted to smile, but couldn't for some reason. "If you were to stay with anyone else, I'd fear what would happen. The older people don't exactly have the cleanest minds," I say the last part louder, making everyone scared of what they were thinking about, the white haired girl.

Her brother and sister looked over to where the other kids were, then back at their sister. "Go on you two, I'll be fine here," she says to them. They run over to the other kids and immediately start talking. "Right! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hakai Dragneel, oldest sibling of the Dragneel family," I say, giving her a huge smile. She seems to blush a little bit, then responds, "Nice to meet you. My name is Mirajane Strauss. Thank you for letting us stay with you."

"No problem whatsoever. It really is my pleasure, we never have guest to our house because of me," I say, still smiling, hoping that it'd become infectious and make her smile. I laugh a bit at the thought of me scaring people away. "You seem like a very caring person towards your sister and brother, so I thought I'd be helpful to you. So, Mira, is it alright if I call you that? Anyways, what do you like to do?"

She looks shocked. "It's alright if you call me that," she says, a small blush adorning her face. "Why would you like to know about a monster like me? Nobody wants to know about me." I frown.

"You're not a monster, just how I'm not really a monster. You just happen to have a demon inside you and I happen to have part of a dragon inside me. And I want to know about you because I wanna be your friend."

She looks shocked. "Nobody ever wants to be my friend. Why would you?"

"Because you also know the pain of what it feels like to be treated like something other than human. It's because I beat up Gray on my first day here and because of my magic that everyone treats me like a monster. You're also treated like a monster because of your magic. I want to help you get through this, because it is hard to go through alone. So, will you be my friend?"

Her face is covered by shadows. Then she looks up at me, a sparkle in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. Then she smiles the most breathtakingly beautiful smile I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. "I will be your friend," she answers, smiling.

That's when I made up my mind. 'I want to keep making her smile, for as long as I am alive.' With that thought in mind, I talked to her about everything, our hobbies, my magic, our travels, our siblings, everything.

* * *

 **Levy POV**

The two kids, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss, had come over to join us, talking about anything. I looked over to see Hakai talking with their sister, Mirajane Strauss, laughing and smiling. 'Hakai never does that around anyone besides the few of us. I wonder if there is anything different about her that attracted him to her. I should ask.' But Natsu beat me to the punch.

"Hey, do you know how your sister is talking with my older brother so freely. Usually people piss their pants, are scared of him, or hate him. Everyone treats him like a monster. And he is smiling and laughing. He never does that with anyone besides a few of us," Natsu says.

Elfman thinks for a second and Lisanna responds. "Probably because people treat Mira-nee like a monster as well. Her magic looks very scary and people judge her. I don't understand why people are so mean to her. She is really kind."

I speak up, "That would make sense. Hakai knows what it's like to be treated as a monster and therefore wants to make her feel not like one. Even if he still is treated like one, he'll try to make sure that she isn't, because he doesn't like seeing people in pain. Like when he let me into his family." I say the last part quieter. I then go on to explain about the day that he and Natsu joined the guild.

* * *

 _Ten Hours Later_

Before we knew it, it was already dark. I was about to say goodbye to the new siblings in the guild when Hakai and Mira walked up to us. Mira wasn't smiling, but Hakai looked like he was protecting her. "Come on, we are hosting the Strausses at our house for the next few weeks, until they get a place for themselves," he says, walking away. "Also, Mira offered to teach me how to cook…. not like I had a choice in it anyways," he says, sulking a bit before getting hit on the back of the head by Mira.

"Don't even play that card with me mister. I won't allow you to feed your siblings burnt food in the morning," she says. He nurses the bump on his head and just nods. Things were about to get interesting at home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of Destruction and Demons. What will next chapter bring for the Dragneels and the Strausses? It would be much appreciated if you left a review saying if you like the story and how it can be better. I will try to get the review issues I mentioned up at the top fixed so I can reply to your reviews. Always want to make the best quality of work I can. Thank you and have a fantastic day!**

 **-Beckendwarf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Welcome to Chapter 6 of my first story, Destruction and Demons! This update is pretty late, but I also didn't wake up till 4 this afternoon. Sorry about that. I still haven't been able to fix the problem with the reviews, so sorry about that too. Well, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy, and sorry again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Cats in Eggs and Mini-Families**

 **Hakai POV**

 _The Next Morning_

The next morning I woke up hearing more than three sleeping breaths. I was also on the couch. 'How'd I end up here?' I think to myself, trying to remember why I slept on the couch. I then remember with a start, 'Right! I offered Mira my bed because we didn't have enough guest rooms… whatever. I can just destroy the dirt off my body with my magic.' Showering was just a luxury to me. In fact so was heating. My magic could just destroy the cold from my body. I listen and hear one of the showers running. 'Hmmm… must be one of the Strausses, wonder who. And why they're up so early.' I lose myself in thought when I hear someone coming down the stairs.

I look over to the stairs to see Mira coming down. 'She's beautiful. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being pulled to her. Like she's a magnet and I am a piece of metal. Like her magic is calling out to mine. What is this strange feeling?' I am interrupted from my train of thought when she asks, "What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?" I then notice that I've been staring and I quickly look away, a blush present on my face.

"No, there's nothing on your face. Sorry for staring…" I trail off. She just giggles and I feel my heart stop. 'Gods, what was that feeling in my chest just now? Was it caused by her giggling?'

"It's fine, I don't mind the attention. And good morning. What are you doing up so early," she asks me. I just smile and point my thumb at myself. "I'm the chef in the morning." She just sweatdrops and looks up at the ceiling. "Then I feel bad for your brother and sister. Come on," she says, motioning me towards the kitchen, "you're learning how to cook."

And so for the next hour she helped me cook for six people. Every time I did something wrong she'd hit me upside the head, then show me how to do it correctly, then would make me do it and if I did it wrong I got hit again and she showed me again. By the end of making the pancakes my head had at least ten bumps. She looked apologetic but then we continued onto the fruit, where I knew I couldn't mess up. Apparently I still could mess up, since I got a few more bumps for that. I had to use a knife, something I thought I could use, and not my magic. Even though I argued that I had magic so I could use it, I was told off and made to use a knife. That resulted in a few cuts along my fingers and one along my hand.

Finally, after the painful experience, I had made a decent breakfast, with Mira's help. "Thank you so much!" I say as she giggles at my childishness. "Is there anything I could do to repay your kindness?" I ask. She thinks a second and then smiles. "You've already done so much for me and my siblings. You've provided us a place to stay for a while. You've offered to help me learn to control my magic, and you also became my friend. It's the least I can do to help you cook. Although…" she says, a smirk becoming apparent on her beautiful face, "you could repay me by letting me teach you how to cook," she finishes with a smile. I nod vigorously, looking determined. I wanted to learn how to cook, and now I had someone offering to teach me. "Alright! I'm not gonna let this offer go to waste."

"Fu fu fu, you're gonna wish you hadn't taken me up on this offer," she says, giggling. But unlike her usual giggles, this one is darker. Just then I hear noises on the stairs. I look to see Natsu and Elfman running down the stairs. Apparently they smelt food, the not burnt kind. Lisanna and Levy were walking behind them, laughing at their brothers' reaction to smelling food. I set the table with silverware and juice and everyone sits down around the table. The last two seats are right next to each other and Mira and I take our seats, her sitting on my left.

"Thank you for the food!" they all yell, before digging into the food. "Wow!" Natsu says, mouth full, "The food actually isn't burnt today!" I glare at him before digging into my own food. My eyes widen, 'I actually made this?! I'm not that bad with Mira's help.' After breakfast is over all our siblings go out to the living room while Mira and I clean up.

"That was actually good food, good job," she says to me, feigning surprise. I look back, playfully pouting, "What's that supposed to mean?" She just smiles and punches my arm playfully. I just pout again, before humming to myself, cleaning off the table. Then we all get our stuff together and head towards the guild. I was going to start training Mira today. Right now she was wearing her cloak, the one with the cute ear like things. 'Now it's my turn to teach her something.'

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Later_

We make it to the door of the guild hall. Mira was about to open it when she saw me backing up. She gives me a questioning look and I just hold up a finger, the sign for "one minute." I run forward and drop kick the door off its hinges, making everyone inside the guild, minus our friends, freeze. We all then start laughing, with the exception of Mira who was still self conscious of everyone seemingly judging her. I glare at them and walk up to Gramps with Mira while Natsu, Levy, Lisanna, and Elfman go over to join the rest of the kids.

When we finally make it to Gramps I notice that Laxus is also there. He just smirks before his jaw drops at seeing Mira. I just smirk and turn to Gramps. "Hey Gramps, I'm going to start training Mira in controlling her magic today. I'd like it if you could keep anyone from knowing where we are training."

He looks at me and then nods, asking, "And where exactly do you plan on training her?"

I just smile and look at Laxus, saying, "Can't say, or else this Lightning Rod might follow us. But he's too much of a muscle head to actually think of that, so we'll be leaving now." I grab Mira's left hand and start running towards the place where I was going to train Mira. She is beet red, but I don't know this and I just keep running.

* * *

 **Laxus POV**

'How dare that beast just make fun of me like that? Why would that girl even want to be around an idiot monster like that? She's much too beautiful for him to ever appreciate,' I think to myself, standing up. "Gramps, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," I say, surprising the old man. "You? Go for a walk? What, did Hakai get under your skin this time?" he asks. "No, I just need to clear my head," I say, walking towards the door frame of the guild, the doors themselves laying on the floor.

I smirk as I walk outside, sniffing the air to see which way Hakai went. Yes, I, Laxus Dreyar, was the Lightning Dragon Slayer, not that anyone knew it besides my father. I recognize his scent, following at a safe distance, the wind working in my favor.

 _20 Minutes Later_

I finally make it to a clearing, where I see two figures in the center of it. One was Hakai, I could smell him from anywhere in Magnolia, and the other was the pretty girl. She had a nice smell, a bit too sweet for my liking, but she was gorgeous. I notice that her cloak was off, and on her right arm, holding it. 'She has an awesome body, who cares what she's like. Just as long as I get what I want,' I think to myself, smirking. I start thinking about what I could do with her body when I notice a strong magical presence coming from the girl. All of the sudden the cloak on her arm flies off and I see a very ugly arm.

'A demon arm? Demon magic? What an unattractive magic for her to have, if only she didn't have her magic, she'd be perfect. Who even cares what she's like, I'll make her submit,' I think to myself, walking back towards the guild, wondering how I could get her to submit to me. 'She will be mine.'

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

I look over to the edge of the clearing. 'I could have sworn I smelt someone over there… probably an animal or something, maybe a pig,' I think to myself. "Alright, now, focus your magic into your arm. Let the magic become part of you." Her arm glows faintly with a purple light and then the arm seems to start disappearing, but only for the light to stop and the arm to come back. She starts panting as she tries again. After a few attempts she collapses on the ground.

I kneel next to her. "What exactly are you doing?" I ask. She looks up at me, then responds, "I'm trying to accept the magic, but it is fighting back. It's like I'm not strong enough." I just nod, thinking to myself, seeing if there was anything I was missing. I open the book next to me and start reading through it. I finally stop at the part and look at her. "We need to expand your magic container. So what I want you to do is focus all your magic into your left index finger and keep it like that, then let your magic replenish itself. Once you've done that I want you to then, slowly, put your magic from your finger back into the container. Can you do that?" I say. She nods. "I'll try," she says, voice full of determination.

"Just gotta warn you, it's going to hurt, a lot," I say, worry in my eyes. She looks at me then says, "I have to do this, for my brother and sister." I smile at that then nod. "Alright, begin," I say.

This is what happened for close to a month. We'd cook breakfast, eat it, go to the guild for a few minutes, spend most of the day training, go back to the guild to collect our siblings, then go home and make dinner. Then, everyone would go to sleep and the cycle would repeat. Until, one day…

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Mira's arm was glowing purple again. Then there was a bright flash of light, that blinded the both of us. When I regained vision her arm wasn't that of a monster, it was that of a human's. She looked at me in shock, then tackled me to the ground, hugging me. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling, "Thank you so much." I chuckle and hug her back.

"You're very welcome. I'd do anything to help. So, what will you do now?" I ask, curious of what she planned on doing. She hadn't gotten a guild mark, so she wasn't in the guild, and she hadn't said anything about her plans either. She looked down, her smile fading. "I don't know, all I know is that my siblings have to be happy."

I frown at this. "Well, looks like you need help deciding on what to do, you want my advice?" I ask. She nods and I continue, "Talk to your siblings. Ask them what they want to do. Then ask yourself what you want to do. Anyways, I think we have some company," I finish, looking over to the edge of the clearing. She looks over and sees her brother, sister, Natsu, and Levy walking towards them. She quickly gets off me, blush apparent on her face, and brushes off the dirt. I stand up next to her, laughing at her reaction. She then starts blushing more and tries to hide her blush, but fails miserably.

Her siblings run up to her and my siblings come up to me, Natsu raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I punch him in the arm and he starts laughing when I blush. "Mira-nee, look what we can do!" Lisanna says, before being enveloped in light, and Elfman also starts growing. " **Animal Soul: Cat!** " Lisanna yells, coming out with cat ears and a tail and stuff, I wasn't paying much attention to hers. No, I was more focused on Elfman. " **Beast Soul: Bear!** Although I can only do my arm right now," he finishes sheepishly. I look in awe at his bear arm. "BEAST SOUL IS SO COOL!" I yell, jumping around the now embarrassed Elfman. "One, two," they counted together again, but this time something went wrong. Elfman's arm turned into that of a giraffe, and Lisanna turned into a pig. "Huh, what happened?" Lisanna asks, super confused. Mira, Natsu, Levy, and I all start laughing. "So," I ask again, "what are you going to do now?"

* * *

 _Five Months Later_

It has now been five months since Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna had joined the guild. Mira and Erza had sprouted a strong rivalry, like Laxus and I or Natsu and Gray. I was sitting next to Mira, talking about what missions we could do. Then some kid came up to us. He looked about Mira's age. He seemed really fidgety. He looked up at Mira, then mustered up the courage to say, "I like you." She keeps a straight face then takes out a knife and starts cleaning her nails with it. The kid goes white in the face. "No thanks, not interested in you," she says, emitting a demonic aura. The kid starts tearing up and runs away, almost pissing his pants.

I start laughing and she joins in. The whole guild was looking at us like we were crazy. She had just turned down a kid and they just start laughing? What was wrong with them. "That kid actually though he was worth my time? Geeze, he must really be blind," she says smiling a demonic smile that I found endearing. I smile back and lay my head on the table. I then look at her with puppy eyes and she rolls her eyes, running her hand through my hair. I smile and close my eyes. "Thanks Mira," I say. I feel my body relaxing. Mira starts playing with my hair when I hear two people walk up.

"Look at this Natsu, the Demon likes your brother," Erza says to my brother. He just smiles and laughs, causing Erza to laugh and us to start blushing. She was still playing with my hair when she said, "Well, fire crotch, at least I don't beat him up, unlike what you do to your boyfriend." I chuckle at this and now it was Natsu and Erza's turn to blush. Erza then remembers why she came over here in the first place. "Hakai," she says, suddenly serious. I open one eye, paying attention to her. "I challenge you to a fight. I want to prove that I'm stronger than you." I just laugh and say, "Alright, give me half an hour to prepare, I gotta go to the forest to get some food." I stand up, sending an apologetic look towards Mira, who now looked disappointed. "Sorry Mira, how about I let you play with my hair later? For as long as you want. Does that sound fine?" She lights up at this, and nods quickly, looking excited. "Great, I gotta go eat now. Natsu, wanna come?"

"Sure," he says, walking over to me. "Try not to kill each other," I tell the two girls, as Natsu and I walk out of the guild. As soon as I am to the door I already hear them fighting. I shake my head and start walking towards the forest with Natsu.

* * *

 _Eight Minutes Later_

We finally reach the forest where Natsu and I start hunting. After 20 minutes of hunting we sit down by a tree, finding nothing to eat. I look up to the sky, saying, "Do you think that the animals smell us?" Just then something falls out of the tree and hits me right in the face. Then another falls out of the tree and hits Natsu on the head. I open my eyes, holding my nose, to see a huge egg. Two of them. One had blue swirls, and the other had pink. Natsu's eyes lit up like his fire and he started yelling about dragon eggs. I just laugh and pick up the pink egg, and start walking back to the guild.

* * *

 _Eleven Minutes Later_

We get to the guild only to see it in the middle of a brawl. Everyone stops when Natsu and I get there, and they notice us holding eggs. Someone then asks Natsu where we got the eggs and what they were. "They're dragon eggs! We got them in the forest." Everyone starts laughing, besides Mira, Erza, and Gramps, when he says they're dragon eggs. Natsu looks like he's about to cry and it is pissing me off. Mira and Erza see this and cover their ears, knowing what was coming. I let out a terrifying roar, forcing the laughter to stop. Everyone, besides me, Natsu, Mira, Erza, and Gramps were holding their ears in pain, with an expression that looked like they all shit their pants. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, will tell us that dragons do not exist! I know what I was raised by and if you don't believe me then take it up with me," I say, glaring at everyone except the three who did nothing.

Natsu then proceeds to run up to Gramps, asking if he could use magic to hatch the egg. Gramps gives him a strange look, before saying, "Natsu, there is no magic in the world that can create life. It is a force more powerful than magic." He looks down before Erza clamps her hand down on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you hatch it," she says. His face lights up as he pulls her out of the guild, saying the egg wasn't safe here. I just laugh before Mira walks up to me. She looked like she wanted to ask something, and I guessed what it was right away, I just wanted to see what she would say.

"Hakai, can I… would you let me…. no, will you let me….. no….. UGH. Why is this so hard to say?" she basically screams in frustration. I just smile and laugh a little. "Yes," I say, "you can help me raise this egg. It'll be like we're a family." She blushes at that last thing and then nods. "Great! Well, let's go! Like Natsu said, the egg isn't safe here," I say, taking her hand, running out of the guild, earning me a jealous stare from Laxus and some of the other males of the guild.

Levy just smiles and says to Cana, "500 Jewels says that they end up in a relationship. Another 500 for Erza and Natsu." Cana thinks for a second, then says, "500 that Hakai ends up with someone else. Same with Natsu, but probably Lisanna." "Deal," Levy says, shaking hands with brunette.

* * *

 _15 Minutes Later_

We had just reached my house, planing to use it as our home for hatching the egg. Nobody would disturb us here. Levy would be staying with Cana and Natsu was with Erza, god knows where. I set the egg down on the couch, which I expanded into a pullout bed. I grab some blankets from the closet and wrap the egg up. "So," Mira begins, her face rivaling the color of Erza's hair "if we're a family, and this is our child, would that make us married?" I go blood red in the face and look away. "I mean, if you want to… it's up to you…" I say, looking away.

"Hmmm…." she thinks to herself for a minute, the blush never leaving her face, "alright, that does it. You're the dad, I'm the mom, and this is our child? Right?" I just nod, speechless. A smile lights up her face as she jumps up and hugs me, squealing in excitement. I just smile at her enthusiasm. "So, honey," she says, "shouldn't we warm the egg up?" I nod, sitting next to the egg, then proceed to hug the egg with one arm. She then does the same, but on the opposite side. She then, with her other arm, hugs me, and I do the same. It was like we were a big, happy family.

* * *

 _A Week Later_

Over the course of a week, Mira and I had grown even closer, acting like husband and wife. She continued to teach me how to cook, just as she has over the months that she had joined. Every day, Mira would come over, and teach me how to cook, so I could make food that would be good for my siblings. Now we were cooking together, like a married couple. Right now we were cuddling on the couch with the egg. We had been sleeping here, together, with the egg every night. Right now we were just talking. "Hey Hakai," she says, looking nervous. "Yes dear?" I reply.

"Do you like things like this?" she asks. 'I'm lost.' "What do you mean?" I ask. She looks nervous, then puts on a brave face. "Do you like being married to me?" she asks, her face turning as pink as my brother's hair. I also blush but respond. "Yea, why do you ask?"

She then looks down. When she looks back up, she has a smile on her face. "Then in the future let's be this again. Husband and wife." I was speechless. Mirajane Strauss, the girl that everyone in the guild lusted, my best friend, my mission partner, was asking me if I wanted to marry her in the future. My mouth gapes open and she giggles a very cute giggle. "Good, I'll take that as a yes," she says, snuggling into my arm and the egg. We fall asleep, both snuggling the egg and each other.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

I wake up first, my face very close to Mira's. I glow red, before bringing my head away and accidentally waking her up. She starts to wake up, grumbling about destroying the sun or something. She looks at me and smiles, remembering last night. "I expect you to stick to the promise you made last night," she says, looking at me with a warm smile, reserved for me and her family. I just smile back, a warm smile that was only reserved for my family and her. "Of course, I won't break this promise. I promise." She giggles and then gets up. "I think we should visit the guild today," she says shocking me. I just nod, then get started preparing breakfast. She soon comes to help. 'I could get used to this,' I think to myself, looking at Mira.

* * *

 _15 Minutes Later_

When we get to the guild we notice Erza and Natsu there, frantically looking for something. "Where's our egg?!" Erza was shouting, everyone cowering in fear. Then Elfman comes out, carrying the egg, looking sorry. "The egg looked cold, so I brought it home and kept it warm last night," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "If the egg was cold then thanks!" Natsu says, both him and Erza smiling. Then Gray somehow ends up punching Elfman in the face, they start fighting and then everyone else starts. All of the sudden Natsu's egg begins to crack. Then there was a blinding light, and then a blue cat. It then sprouted wings and flew up to Natsu's head. 'A blue, flying cat.' "AYE!" the cat said, surprising everyone and making them smile. "Happy," Natsu says suddenly, "I'm gonna name you Happy." Erza smiles down at the cat, as does Natsu. Then a bright light comes from our egg.

I look down in my arms to then see a cotton candy colored cat with black tips on her tail and ears. And not unlike the newly christened Happy, she also has wings. I look at Mira, a huge smile on both of our faces. "Fea," I say the name that both Mira and I agreed on if it was a girl. "Fea Dragneel. Welcome to our own little family," I say bringing the cat and Mira in for a family hug. I had a daughter with my future wife. A talking, flying, pink cat daughter, and a beautiful, demonic wife. It was a weird family.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of Destruction and Demons! What does the future hold for our little, dysfunctional family? What about the other dysfunctional family of a knight, dragon, and cat? Yes, I know that originally it was supposed to be Lisanna who was Happy's mom, but I didn't feel like adding Lisanna to it, so Erza was the best for the job in my eyes. Did you like the story? See something wrong? Any tips on how to make it better? Leave them in the reviews and I will reply to them once I finally get this reply thing working. Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Welcome to Chapter 7 of Destruction and Demons. Apparently reviews are broken at the moment, so I'm sorry to anyone who left a comment that I haven't gotten back to. As soon as the issue is fixed I will reply to all the comments you guys left for me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Time Skips, Promotion, and Accidents**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _One Year Later (December, x779)_

It was now the year x779, one year since Fea Dragneel and Happy Dragneel had been born. Since then, Hakai and Mira have only grown closer while raising Fea. They were almost inseparable, to the point where if you didn't know them you'd think they were dating. Of course, they'd always deny it while blushing varying shades of the red spectrum. The weirdest thing about it was, they acted like they were in a relationship. It was obvious to the entire guild, besides them, that they liked each other. Even with Happy always yelling about how they "likeeeeeeeee each other" neither one noticed the other's feelings.

Hakai was now 15 years old. His hair was a tiny bit taller (longer? I don't know what to say for this) and retained it's jade color. He had exchanged his white dress shirt for a black one, but other than that, his look stayed the same. He had grown a taller. He now stood at 178 cm (70 in or 5 ft 10 in). His build had also developed, leaning away from the lean-athletic build and leaning towards a more athletic build. He had grown more handsome, attracting more attention from women, much to Mira's disliking. I had also become a pretty good cook, not as good as Mira yet, but I was still learning.

Fea, now one year old, was always seen with Hakai, Mira, or Happy. She would never admit it to anyone besides her mom and dad, but she had a crush on Happy. Fea was nice to everyone in the guild, but like her parents, she could be a demon. She now wore a Gothic Lolita dress ( **A/N: Kobato's cosplay dress from Boku wa Tomodachi** ). Like her father, she had an addiction to sweet things. Mira had taught her how to use **Transformation Magic** and while on a mission with Hakai, they had found a book that showed how to use a magic called **Candy-Make Magic** , the perfect magic for someone addicted to sweets. She could make anything that was considered a dessert or candy. It was a difficult magic to learn. She still was having trouble with it, but was practicing every day.

The guild hadn't changed very much. Macao, one of the older members of the guild, had had a child named Romeo. Shortly after that his wife left him. The whole guild helped him raise his child. A girl named Laki had joined the guild, knowing another form of **Maker Magic, Wood-Make**.

Right now Hakai, Erza, Porlyusica, Laxus, Gildarts, and Gramps were on Tenrou Island, participating in the S-Class Exams. Gildarts and Laxus were already S-Class and acting as judges. Porlyusica was there to help with injuries after all the tasks were complete. Erza and Hakai were participating for the title of S-Class. The contestants were almost done, when one finally made it to the end.

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

I had just crossed the finish line, where Gramps, Gildarts, and Laxus were waiting, smiling evilly. "You bastards," I breathe out, panting heavily, "Why would you make us go through 'that?!' You're all evil." They just laugh at me. I had cuts and burns everywhere, a few broken ribs, and my left arm was broken. I sit down and Porlyusica starts to cast my arm up and bandage my chest.

Erza then crosses the finish line, a triumphant look on her face. When she sees me the look fades and she collapses on the ground. She punches the ground out of frustration, hurting her already broken hand more. She then immediately regrets doing it and holds her hand to her chest. Porlyusica, now finished bandaging my injuries, goes over to Erza to start healing her. "Master," Erza says, her voice laced with pain, "how could you make us go through 'that?'"

He just chuckles and shakes his head. "All S-Class mages will have to go through 'that' at one point. Unfortunately, Erza, Hakai made it here first, making him the new S-Class mage of Fairy Tail," he says. Upon seeing her frown he continues, "But do not worry, there is always next year. But I believe there will be other competition." She seems to know who he is talking about.

"I will not lose to that who-," I cut her off by growling. Nobody called Mira a whore or anything of the sorts in front of me. It was the unspoken rule. "That what, Erza?" I ask, menacingly. She gulps then corrects herself, "That pig." I roll my eyes, at her trying to make up for almost breaking the unspoken rule. Gramps just laughs at us and says, "Now, the two of you are going to have to get up. We have to make it back to the guild by tomorrow."

I gulp in fear. "Gramps, can't I just swim home? Do I really have to take the… boat and train?" I ask, shivering at the end when I mention the transportation. Everyone else laughs, then Gramps turns to me. "Just think about it," he says, "If you take the boat and train you can get back to your family quicker to tell them that you made it to S-Class." As soon as he said that I was already walking towards the boat, yelling, "Well, come on then!" Everyone just laughs at my antics again and they all head towards the boat.

* * *

 _The Next Day, Afternoon_

As soon as I got off the train I fell to the ground, crawling towards a bush to hurl the remaining contents of my stomach into. Gramps, Erza, and the rest of them just headed back to the guild, not waiting for me to catch up. After a few minutes of puking I finally get up and start running towards the guild, through the town that was in the middle of its "Gildarts Shift." When I make it to the guild doors I don't stop as I use both feet to blow the door down, letting everyone know who's home.

The whole guild watches, stunned. Then a pink blur rams into my chest, hugging me. "You're home!" Fea yells, elated that I was home. I chuckle to myself and hug my daughter back. "Yep, Daddy's home. He got a promotion at work today," I joke with her. I then notice a demonic presence nearby and smile. Fea also seems to notice this and flies up to my head and lays there. I look up from my chest where Fea was a few seconds ago and my golden eyes meet blue.

"Where were you?! You didn't come back to the guilds with the others and I started worry! I thought something had happened to you!" Mira yells at me, pounding on my chest. Everyone starts laughing at how she was acting. I just bring my arms up around her and bring her into a hug, which was awkward with my broken arm, saying, "I'm sorry for worrying you. When I got off the train I had to empty my stomach contents. You know how I am when I'm on a train and you're not there." She just keeps beating on my chest, now it was playful instead of painful. She looks up at me.

"Well, don't you have anything to say to me?" she asks, expectantly. I roll my eyes before smiling at her. "Honey," I start, bringing her into a tighter hug, or as tight of one I could manage with a broken arm, "I'm home. And I got a promotion."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Two Years Later (December, x781)_

It has been two years since Hakai had become an S-Class mage. The following year after he had become S-Class Erza had gained a slot among the S-Classes. It had been a close match between Mira and Erza, with Cana losing in the second round. Mira had lost to Erza by a few minutes and since then had devoted herself to training with Hakai and Fea. Fea's **Candy-Make Magic** had also developed, with her being able to control it better. Mira had obtained a new demon soul, **Halphas** , and had developed some new techniques for her magic. Hakai had helped both train and made some new techniques for himself. Gildarts had trained Hakai and taught him how to use **Crash Magic** , enhancing his already destructive magic. Hakai and Mira had also started on making a **Unison Raid**.

Hakai, Mira, and Fea had grown closer as a family. Hakai was now 17, Mira was 16, and Fea was three. Hakai and Mira's feelings had also grown. They both knew that they were in love, but both were too scared to tell the other. Everyone found it cute that they were like that, everyone except for one person. Laxus was pissed off. He wanted Mira for himself. He didn't care what he had to do to get her, he was willing. But time and time again, Hakai ruined everything. So, he decided on just waiting for his long term plan to be ready.

Erza, Natsu, and Happy had also grown closer as a family. Natsu was still terrified of Erza, but the punishment he received from her was far less than Gray received. Natsu had since started liking Erza more and actually realized his feelings for her, as did Erza with her own feelings. Natsu had also grown closer with a lot of the other guild members, but mainly Lisanna, Mira's younger sister. The two of them grew closer, but held no romantic feelings towards each other. They were more like best friends.

The two mini-families were close, but the members conflicted. Erza and Mira always fought, while Natsu would always challenge the both of them. Hakai would stay out of the fighting unless necessary, or unless someone challenged him to a fight. Fea and Happy had just stayed out of them completely, but rooted for who they thought would win. It was now obvious that Fea had a crush on the super dense Happy. Sometimes they'd go on jobs that they called "family bonding trips." These "trips" were usually S-Class missions.

Currently the guild was, once again, hosting their S-Class exams on Tenrou Island. The participants this year were Mira, Cana, and Mystogan, a new, mysterious guild member. Only a few people had ever seen Mystogan, including Hakai, Gildarts, and Gramps. The judges of this exam were Hakai, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, and Gramps. Porlyusica was there to heal the participants, per usual, and Fea had come with her dad to watch her mom compete. Right now the exam was in it's final stage, and the people remaining were Mira and Cana. Mystogan had been knocked out in the second round.

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

I look towards the goal, which this time I was sitting on the other side of, thank god, waiting for a magical signature to pop up. I look over to Mystogan, and started wondering why he covered his face. I then look down to my lap, absentmindedly petting my daughter's head, causing her to purr. She was sitting in my lap, leaning up against my chest, almost asleep. A few minutes later I hear a terrifying roar come from the forest and I see Mira rushing towards the goal. Cana was nowhere in sight.

As Mira crossed the finish line I bolted up because I saw her falling in exhaustion. Laxus also looked like he was going to catch her but I wasn't going to let him touch the girl I liked. Fea got up to my head as I ran towards Mira, catching her and carrying her over to Porlyusica, bridal style. She smiled up at me and I smiled right back at her. She snuggled into me as I carried, making me regret having to lay her down so that Porlyusica could have a look at her. I layed her down and looked over to Laxus, who was seething with anger. I smirk at him, and then mouth the words, "Back off."

I then hear another set of footsteps and I look behind me. There was Cana, being chased by what looked like a tentacle from a much larger creature. As soon as she crossed the finish line the tentacle retracted back into the forest. She made her way over to Porlyusica, barely conscious, and laid down next to Mira and let the darkness overtake her. Mira had been all bandaged up and I picked her up, bridal style, again. She snuggled into me and fell asleep there.

"Well, I believe Mirajane wins," Gramps says, grinning at the sight before him. I blush when I see him staring at the two of us and look away quickly, causing everyone to laugh at my misfortune. "Well," he says again, "let's go home." I carry Mira onto the boat and sit her up against the wall and take a seat next to her. She drops her head to my shoulder and I put my arm around her and fall asleep, not noticing the jealous glare of a certain lightning mage.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Seven Months Later Later (June, x782)_

It has now been one year since Mira had made S-Class. She was now 17, Hakai was 18, and Fea was four. The three of them had created a team named Team DDD, which stood for Dragon Demon Destruction, the name of their new **Unison Raid**. There had been no development in the relationship between Hakai and Mira or Natsu and Erza. You could tell they wanted to be together, but at the same were too scared to tell the other their feelings.

It was a sunny day, nice weather for the brutal summer months in Magnolia. Hakai, now donning a grey dress shirt instead of a black one, was, at the moment, talking with Mira about what she was going to do today. Natsu was sitting with Erza, just talking about anything and everything they could. Fea was off with Happy, Fea eating chocolate and Happy eating fish, while talking about food, thus making them hungrier. Levy was off with Cana on a mission and Jet and Droy were sulking because Levy was gone. Laki was off with Lisanna talking and Elfman talking with Gray. Makarov was at the bar with Wakaba and Macao, drinking like there was not a care in the world. Little did they know, something big was going to happen, affecting everyone in the guild for a long time.

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

"So you're going on a mission with your siblings today?" I ask her. She nods. "Would you like me to come with?" She shakes her head, and then says, "No, it's fine. We can handle ourselves on an S-Class mission. We'll be fine, just trust me."

"Alright, if you say so," I tell her, sounding uncertain. Elfman and Lisanna come over to us and Mira stands up. "We'll be back in a day or so. We'll be fine. I'll show you that we can handle a S-Class by ourselves." I just laugh at her and nod my head. "Be safe. All of you," I tell them. As they walked out of the guild, I couldn't help but have this feeling of foreboding that I felt. 'It's probably nothing. But I can't help but feel like I should have gone with them.'

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

The weather in Magnolia was terrible for the time of year. It was pouring heavily outside, so nobody was on missions, besides Gildarts who was on a SSS-Class mission and Natsu who was out with Happy on a quick mission. I look out the window, looking for the Strauss siblings. 'It's been three days, Mira said they should have been back within one or two days. Maybe it's just taking longer than expected.' As I thought this I heard the guild doors open to reveal two soaked Strauss siblings. When I see Mira a smile forms on my face but when I see her my smile drops. She looked like she wanted to cry. I rushed over to Mira hugging her right away.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask and she doesn't respond. I look over to Elfman, who also looked like he wanted to give up. He now had a stitched scar running from down the right side of his face from his right eye. I look back at Mira and then notice something. Lisanna wasn't there. "Mira," I try again, "where is Lisanna?" When I say her name Elfman looks guilty and Mira pushes her head into my chest, grabbing my shirt.

She mumbles something incomprehensible, too soft for even my dragon ears to hear. I rub her back and ask again. "Lisanna is… dead," she says, barely able to find her voice. As soon as she said that my chest started to feel wet. Nobody had heard what she had said but I looked to Gramps, and he understood what I was trying to convey to him. I turn back to Mira, bringing her into an even more comforting hug.

Everyone was looking to Gramps, who now had tears pooling up in his eyes. "Children," he says, his voice close to cracking, "we have lost a guild member today. Lisanna Strauss has died." It was at that very moment that Natsu had walked into the guild and Erza had gotten up and ran straight to him, crying into his chest. With those words the dam of tears Mira was holding back broke. The Demon had been broken.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Destruction and Demons! Oh nose, Lisanna died. How is the guild going to pull through? Will anyone ever be the same after this? What is going to happen to everyone? If you liked the story or have any tips on how to make the story better please leave a review. I will get around to responding to all of them after this issue with them is solved. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! I'm back guys! I know, some of you wish that I hadn't returned but there are still some of you who enjoy this story. The second semester of school just started so I didn't have time to write very much, but I finally found time to do it. Also, the reviews are working again! So I'll be responding to them all now.**

 **Akira44: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get back to this review. I hope I can make some NaZa scenes that will make you happy. NaZa is my second favorite ship for Natsu, so I really hope that I can satisfy the needs of all NaZa fans.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Thank you for trying this story out. I respect your opinion about not wanting to read this story because I feel the same way. I agree with your ships btw, they are some of my favorites too. I also stop reading if something like that happens, where one of my favorite girls in Fairy Tail is paired up with someone I don't really like. Anyways, thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

 **bhdragons: First of all, thank you for reading. Ok, so lets start with replying to this review. I read your comment and started laughing. I then showed my friends and they also started laughing. Destruction Dragon Slayer Magic is unrealistic? Sorry, I didn't know that magic had to be realistic. You're telling me that Mass Manipulation Magic, which is canon, is realistic? It breaks the laws of matter. I never said that the other Dragon Slayers were "rainbows and daisies," I just am implying that he is more destructive than the normal Dragon Slayer. But anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.**

 **NAZAMI LOVER: Thank you for trying to read this. Before I start replying to your comment I have to say something about your name. I love your name, it is a great pairing, too bad there aren't too many stories like it. Maybe one day I'll make one like that. Anyways, on with the review! I understand that this story will not be liked by everyone, but I am writing this because I have had this idea pent up in my brain for a few months. Also, I don't speak Spanish, I speak some Spanish, some German, some Japanese, some** **Italian, and full English. I don't care what the name is in another language because I don't care. I just thought the name sounded nice so I made that her name. Thank you for your input and thank you for trying to read my story.**

 **Now that that is over, on with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Destruction and Demons!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Trains, Thirst, Rumors, and Love?**

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Two Years Later (July, x784)_

Two years have passed since Lisanna's death. To people outside the guild it seemed that the guild had slowly reverted back to normal, but it had changed a lot. The people who had changed the most were Mirajane Strauss and Hakai Dragneel.

Mira was now 19 years old, and had changed a lot. She now wore her GMG clothes **(A/N: Cause I don't know how to describe them… sorry)**. Her hair was let down, two bangs framing her face and the hair that covers her forehead gathered up into a upward pony tail. She had become nicer to everyone, except those who dared to flirt with Hakai. To them she was still the demon, except worse than she used to be. The last person who tried to approach Hakai had left the guild with a black eye, bloody lip, a broken jaw, gashes along her stomach, a dislocated shoulder, a missing breast, and a broken will. And she enjoyed every second of making that girl pay for flirting with "her man." After that incident nobody was dumb enough to try flirting with him.

The same also applied for Hakai. He was now 20 years old. He now wore a black suit vest, his blood-red, dragon scale tie, a white dress shirt that only had a left sleeve (allowing the steel grey guild mark to show), black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He too became more approachable but his monster side would come out whenever he started to feel threatened or jealous due to others trying to get into Mira's pants, even though she wears a dress. He would torture any person who even tried to take Mira from him. The last guy who tried this still isn't talking about it. He had tried to grope her and soon learned the consequences of his actions. He became mute from the traumatic experience. Or he can't talk because his mouth was stitched together and his tongue hanging on by a single tiny muscle. But that's beside the point.

The two of them were rarely seen apart after her death. They ate together, went on missions that didn't include magic together (since Mira lost her magic), lived together, and even went as far as to sleep together, though not very many knew about that. If you didn't know the two you'd think that they were a couple, but they weren't to the surprise of the guild. Neither of them knew of the other's feelings, even though they were blatantly obvious.

Natsu and Levy had since moved out of the house. Natsu had built a house nearby, but farther from the town, and Levy also built a house near them, closer to the town than Hakai, but still close enough to visit regularly. Levy lived alone, and Natsu brought Happy to live with him.

Some nights Erza would go with him and sleep there. Levy never let the two "horndogs," as Hakai christened them, Jet and Droy sleep at her house. Levy ended up making a team, Team Shadow Gear, made up of herself, Laki, and Cana. Jet and Droy had tried to force her to make a team with them, but that stopped quickly when Hakai had found out that they were trying to force themselves upon her. They ended up in critical care for three months before they were even able to start moving. But that didn't discourage them. They still went after her, but in a more subtle way.

The three teams, Team DDD (Hakai, Mira, and Fea), Team NaZa (Natsu, Erza, and Happy), and Team Shadow Gear (Levy, Cana, and Laki), all trained together whenever they had the chance. They also went on missions as a huge group, usually S-Class missions seeing as they had three S-Class mages with them. Of course, with the S-Class missions everyone was careful, making sure not to have another accident like the Lisanna incident. Mira acted as support on these missions, seeing as she couldn't use magic.

Hakai trained with Mira every day, trying to get her magic back. They seemed to be making progress, but it was hardly anything compared to what she used to be able to do. Now all she could do was some basic sleeping spells and **Transformation Magic.** Hakai had come to the conclusion that there would have to be some big catalyst, so as of now she wouldn't be able to use her **Take-Over Magic.** That didn't stop Hakai from training with her though.

Today was one of those rare days where the two of them were separated. Hakai, Natsu, Levy, Fea, and Happy were following a rumor of a dragon showing up in Hargeon Town. Little did they know, but their lives were going to change today, some for better, some for worse, all thanks to a certain person who was currently trying to find a magic shop in the city.

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

"Finally! Off that piece-of-shit machine from Hell!" I yell as I collapse to the ground kissing it repeatedly, like my brother Natsu was currently doing. I hear people whispering about us but I could care less as I was trying to show my appreciation towards the ground for not moving. I am then picked up by a blue haired girl. "Stop embarrassing us and let's get on with this search of yours. You two are the ones that wanted to follow this lead," Levy says, sounding annoyed.

I get her to let go of me and I stand up. "It is still weird how strong you are. Have you been spending more time around Mira and Erza?" Natsu asks, brushing the dirt off. Currently our guild marks were covered, so nobody could tell who we were or what guild we were from.

We start walking towards the center of town, following the scent of lots of people in one area. When we get there I see a ring of girls surrounding something. Natsu and I start running towards the group, wanting to see who is in the center. "Igneel!" Natsu yells. "Rinn!" I yell out, a second after Natsu. I see a blonde girl seem to snap out of a sort of trance.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

 _A Few Minutes Earlier_

"That damn pervert! I used my best seduction tricks, and the best he could do was give me 1000 jewels off that key?!" I screech. "And what's more, he didn't even seem turned on by me. Just who does he think he is?" As I was saying this to myself I continued walking. I hear some girls beside me running towards a group of girls. "Did you hear?" one of them says. "The famous Salamander is said to be in town! I hope I can get his attention. People says he is HOT!"

My eyes widen. 'Salamander?! The famous fire wizard from Fairy Tail that can use magic you can't buy in stores? Maybe I can convince him to bring me to his guild. Score! And he's good looking? Maybe I could get him to go out with me! Double score!'

I start running in the same direction as everyone else. As I get closer the screams and cheers get louder. I push my way through the crowd, making my way to the center. In the middle there was a man with blue hair. He had an X shaped tattoo above his right eye. He WAS good looking.

I put a hand over my heart. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is this love?!' I think to myself as I keep getting closer to him. All of the sudden two shouts and two streaks, one of pink and one of a jade color, burst into the circle.

I feel something break and I look to his hand where I see a ring, **Charm Magic.** I then look to my saviors and my heart stops. The pink haired one had a very handsome face and a lean-athletic build. He looked like a traveler. The person next to him was even better. He had jade green hair, a very muscular build **(A/N: A Toriko like build)** , and an even more handsome face than the other. And that suit combo made him look even better. "Huh," they say in unison. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **Hakai POV**

"Huh," Natsu and I say in unison. "Who are you?" The blue haired man in front of us looked shocked for a second before regaining his composure. "Ha! What a nice joke! I am the Salamander, the famous flame mage from the top guild, Fairy Tail! Would you like an autograph?" he says, holding out a piece of paper with his signature on it.

I look over to Natsu and he looks back at me. "Get him," I say to Natsu in a low voice. "He is using your name bro." The man then looks intimidated as I rip off my right sleeve and Natsu takes off his cloak, exposing our Fairy Tail guild marks. Levy then walks through the crowd, looking ready to fight. Fea and Happy were flying over us, Fea having made a Candy Cane Sword with her **Candy-Make Magic.**

"You!" Levy yells. "For the crime of impersonating a guild member, I hereby arrest you! Surrender peacefully and quietly or the Dragneel siblings will have to stop you. The real Salamander," she points to Natsu, "is right there! What do you have to say for yourself, Bora the Prominence!"

The now revealed Bora looks shocked and then laughs. "You think you can tell me what to do? HA! I am Bora the Prominence, there is no stopping me! I am invinci-" he is interrupted by my fist and Natsu's fist hitting him straight in the gut, knocking him back into one of the surrounding buildings destroying it completely. Everyone surrounding us looked shocked and the blonde girl was just looking towards us, a suggestive smirk playing on her face.

She runs up to us as Levy and Happy run over to where Bora was laying, taking him to the nearest Rune Knight squadron. She looks at me and then takes my arm and puts it in between her breasts. Fea is instantly on guard and she tries to get between us but the girl just pushes her out. "Hey there," she says, a sultry tone lacing her voice. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me, so how about me and you just go over to that hotel over there and have some fun? Hmm?" I feel her breath hitting my ear as she says the last part. I finally push her off me and just sigh.

"While I thank you for the offer, I have to decline. I came here looking for my mom or my half-brother, but seeing as neither of them are here I think we'll just head back to our guild," I say, trying to sound as neutral as possible. I didn't want to insult her just because she tried to seduce me, but I had the urge to throw her where Bora had previously been lying. She frowns then smiles again, and asks another question. "Then can I accompany you back to your guild? I had been wanting to join Fairy Tail for a while, and seeing as you are all mages of that guild I was wondering if I could tag along."

Natsu just nods, smiling at her. "Of course," he says, giving his famous smile. "We'll gladly bring you to our guild um…" "Lucy," she says, "my name is Lucy." He smiles again.

Just then Levy gets back and sees us standing with her. The rest of the crowd had already dispersed. She walks up to us, Happy flying behind her, carrying a huge bag of jewels. She looks to the blonde and then to me. "Who is she?" she asks, curious. "Her name is…. Luigi?" I say, unsure of the name. The blonde in question grows a tick mark on her head. "ITS LUCY!" she yells. "Anyways," I continue, "she says that she wants to join the guild. So we're bringing her back with us."

Levy just nods and then says, " Alright then. My name is Levy Dragneel, these morons' younger sister." She holds her hand towards Lucy. "Its nice to meet you!" Lucy takes her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too," Lucy replies.

"If we're done here, I want to get home," I say, stretching. They all just nod and we start walking back towards the train station, not knowing what was going to happen when we got back to the guild.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

When we get off the train Natsu and I run right off and start kissing the ground. Levy, Lucy, Fea, and Happy follow us, laughing at our antics, along with some of the station workers who knew this was a common thing for the Dragneel brothers. After a few minutes of gathering their strength they set off towards the guild. I was walking at the front of the group, Fea on my head. Natsu was walking next to me, arguing with Happy about the best food in the world. Levy was walking with Lucy, the latter in shock of seeing the town for the first time. It really was a beautiful town. We reach the doors of the guild and stop. I look to Natsu, a smiling appearing on both of our faces. We run back a bit and then back towards the door, drop kicking it at the same time. The doors are obliterated and we walk through like it was nothing.

"Hey! We're home!" I yell, and everyone greets me. Everyone had finally accepted me as a person, instead of constantly being scared of me. Of course, people were still scared of me when I let my inner monster out to have some fun. Wakaba, who was sitting next to Macao, then yells out, "So Natsu, how did the rumor go?"

Just then, Wakaba is launched across the guild by Natsu. "That rumor was complete bullshit! Why would you make me endure the train, not once, but twice! I'll make you pay!" And with that, another Fairy Tail guild brawl had started. I sigh as I see Levy jump into the fray, fighting with Laki. I then look to the side, seeing Lucy with a look of awe on her face. "What is going on here?" she asks. "Our guild has a lot of brawls like this. They are a regular occurrence her. Get used to it," I respond. She just nods then speaks again, "Should we stop them?" Just as I was going to respond to her question the voice of an angel speaks up from her side.

"No, we should just let this play out. It's better that way," Mira says. "You're Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy yells, excitedly. "You're the _Sorcerer's Weekly_ Top Model!" I chuckle and Mira finally notices me. "Hakai!" she yells, launching herself at me.

I catch her in a hug, and spin her around. Then Fea flies of my head and onto hers. "Mommy!" Fea cheers, as she hugs her head. Lucy's eyes go wide and she asks the question they've been asked constantly. "Are you two dating?" We both blush and look away. "No," Fea says, smiling, "they aren't dating." With that, Lucy then smiles like a predator finding her prey.

The guild starts to grow hotter and I look over to where everyone was fighting. Everyone had started using magic. I was about to yell when I hear someone else yell and crush Natsu under his foot. I look up to see the giant form of Gramps and smile. "Yo Gramps! We're back and with a new member!"

* * *

 **Mirajane POV**

 _20 Minutes Later_

I put the guild stamp on her hand. When it pops off it leaves a pink Fairy Tail mark where the stamp had been. She then runs to Hakai, who was sitting at a table by himself and sat down next to him. This got my blood boiling. 'That bitch thinks she can steal my Hakai from me? Think again bitch!' I start walking over to where they were sitting and I sit down on Hakai's right side. I then grab his arm and put in between my breasts and lean up against him. "I hope you don't mind me," I say to Lucy, seeing as she looked pissed. "Not at all. In fact, I was just about to ask Hakai here out on a date," she says and smirks. Hakai has a surprised look on his face but I see red.

"You? Asking MY Hakai out on a date? Don't make me laugh you blonde haired bimbo. Hakai would never go out with the likes of you," I say, the demon in myself coming out to protect what is mine. Hakai just blushes and Lucy scoots closer to him. "Oh yea?" she asks. "He's not yours, you said it yourself. You two aren't dating. So he's on the market. I think I'll try my chances with him." She then turns to him. "Pucker up Hakai," she says in a seductive sweet tone. 'I am about ready to kill this bitch,' I think to myself as I see her getting closer. Then a thought strikes me. 'THAT'S HIS FIRST KISS! LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET THIS WHORE GET HIS FIRST!'

Hakai is frozen to his spot, unable to do anything. His eyes pleaded to her, but Lucy was getting too close. In that moment there was only one logical thing to do to save this from going the wrong way.

I pushed her head out of the way and put my head in her place. Then closed the gap, making sure that nobody could get it from him besides me. His eyes widen and then they shut and he kisses back, with more passion. He tastes sweet, like sugar and chocolate and a hint of vanilla. I shut my eyes, and put my arms around his neck, making sure he can't escape my lips. I feel his arms snake around my waist and he pulls me closer to him, adding even more power behind the kiss. I melt into it, not noticing the lack of noise or everyone staring at us. The only thing I know is the guy I am hopelessly in love with was kissing me back. That one thought just sent me into pure bliss as we continued to kiss.

I notice we have to break apart when I notice I am running out of breathe. I reluctantly take my lips off his, noticing them become cold, and breathe in the precious air around me. He does the same. I lick my lips, trying to savor the taste of his lips on mine. "Wow," he says, sounding shocked. I giggle at his response and rest my head on his shoulder. I then notice everyone staring at us and suddenly turn red. The silence is broken by Cana yelling, "It's about time!" This sends a wave of laughter through the guild.

I look over to where Elfman was, expecting him to be mad. I was shocked by what I saw. He was nodding in approval, laughing along with the rest of the guild. This made my smile grow even larger and I laid my head back on Hakai's shoulder. Lucy looked furious. She stood up and stormed off to where the bathrooms were.

"So," Hakai says, nervously, "I have something to say." He shifts, turning to look at me. I just nod, my face becoming red. I felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like he was going to reject me. I just look at him as he breathes in, seemingly gathering courage. He then grabs my hands and starts speaking.

"Mirajane Strauss, ever since we met six years ago I felt that you were different. I felt it the second I met you. Even if back then I didn't know what I was feeling, I felt that I wanted to help you however I could. I wanted to be there for you, no matter what anyone else thought of you. I wanted to make you smile when you were feeling down. I actually made a promise to myself that I'd try my absolute hardest to get you to smile, no matter the circumstances. When I am with you I feel complete, like I'm half of a person and you're that other half. Our time raising the egg that would become our daughter, Fea, was the best time of my life. Every time you laugh or smile, my heart flutters. Every time you are hurt, I want to help you get past it. Every time you cry, I just want to comfort you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Mirajane, I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

My hand shoots across my mouth. 'He actually likes me back! What's more is he says he loves me! The love is mutual!' I feel tears of joy running down my face and I finally am able to speak after a few seconds. "Yes," I say, smiling from ear to ear, "I'd love to be your girlfriend." At that he smile a huge smile and takes initiative of the kiss. There were cheers all around us but I don't mind, and neither does he. He brings me closer to him and I wrap my arms around his neck again, bringing us impossibly closer to each other. After what seemed like a minute or two we broke the kiss and he puts his forehead to mine. "I love you," he whispers to me, smiling. I smile back.

"I love you too," I reply.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of Destruction and Demons! Mira and Hakai are dating Yes, I know that I skipped a whole thing with Mira and everyone being depressed after Lisanna's death, but I just didn't know how to go about writing that. I was thinking about possibly going off and writing a spinoff of this story just for Hakai cheering Mira up. But I don't know. Anyways, did you like the story? Leave a review if you liked it and if there is anything I can do to make it better. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	9. Hiatus

**Hello to you all! This is not a new chapter, this is just me saying that this story will go on hiatus for the foreseeable future. For some reason I feel I went wrong in this story somewhere and I have a lot of other ideas flowing through my head, ideas for other stories. There is also the fact that I have no desire to write this story, seeing as no ideas are flowing for this story.**

 **I am going to make a new story, but as of now I have no idea what it will be. I was thinking a Teen Titans story or maybe another Fairy Tail one? Or maybe a non-mainstream anime like G** **ekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun or Boku wa Tomodachi? Or maybe a Boku no Hero Academia story? Percy Jackson? The Devil is a Part-Timer? Akame ga Kill? Shokugeki no Soma? Ace Attorney? I have no idea, but it'll probably be one of those. Also, if you have any requests for any stories, I'd be glad to take them, just PM them to me. Of course I won't write all of them but I will write the ones that I like.**

 **Again, I am sorry about putting this story on hold. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
